Nekomata's Return
by Optimistic Cynicism
Summary: Shikamaru gets stumped for the first time in his life, how will a grinning twotail help?ShikaTemaish Oneshot Seuel to Nekomata or Cheshire Cat, sorta


Summary: Shikamaru gets stumped for the first time in his life. How, exactly will a kitty help him with his romantic problems. Well, read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

--------

Nekomata Returns

Shikamaru was confused,

Beyond that…

Why had she kissed him?

Why did he feel this way?

And why was he blushing?

Shikamaru sighed and stared up at the clouds.

"Girl troubles?" asked a voice.

Shikamaru looked down to see the owner of the voice. It was a yellow-furred cat with vibrant orange stripes and glowing green eyes. The cat's long tail was split into two parts, Plastered on the cat's face was a large grin that rivaled even Naruto's, Shikamaru noted.

He sighed again. Perhaps he was going crazy. Maybe Temari really hadn't kissed him… Perhaps he was dead? Shikamaru didn't know. But, for some reason, he felt like he should talk it out with this…. Cat.

"Troublesome.."

"Is it me that is troublesome? Or a girl? Or perhaps it is yourself?"

"What the?"

"I am nothing more than a cat… And girls are humans that are female. Your thoughts are clouded, so you are troublesome?"

"Umm…. Troublesome.."

"Troublesome indeed."

"What?"

"As you said, Human, " the cat said, it's grin ever-present, "Troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you anyway, troublesome creature, a cat?"

"Nekomata."

"A Nekomata?" Shikamaru asked,

The cat nodded.

"Yes."

"And what would a ….Nekomata…. Know about my troubles, troublesome creature?"

"A lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"Troublesome…"

"I know that there is a girl that confuses you," the Nekomata said, it's grin still there.

"Troublesome Creature… Troublesome women" Shikamaru sighed, a blush on his face.

"And you blush?" The Nekomata asked, "You like the female that confuses you so?"

"Troublesome…"

"You say that much, troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed, but did not speak.

"You are confused by a girl, and feel funny?"

Shikamaru nodded, but yet again said nothing.

"You blush around her?"

Shikamaru nodded dumbly.

"She blushed too?"

He nodded again.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Troublesome…"

"Did she kiss you?"

Shikamaru nodded yet again.

"And your stomach felt all…. Fluttery…"

"Troublesome."

The cat's grin widened.

"You. Love. Her."

"Troublesome…"

"Talk to her, Troublesome Human," The cat said.

"Can't."

"Why is that?"

Shikamaru sighed and gazed at the clouds.

"She's leaving," He sighed, " And I won't see her for a very long time…."

"Talk to her anyway," The cat said, grinning brightly.

With that, the cat began to disappear, piece by piece, first it's paws, then it's legs, it's body, it's ears, it's eyes, then it's nose and whiskers, then it's head. Soon, just the cat's grin and tails remained. The two tails waved, before disappearing simultaneously. Through the grin, which still remained, the cat uttered a single word and then disappeared.

That word was…

"Love."

-----

Shikamaru quickly made his way to Konoha's gates, where he knew Temari would be at the time.

He saw her, about to leave, and he called out.

"Temari!"

The blonde fan-wielder turned her head and smiled at the lazy shadow-user.

"Shika-kun, why are you here?"

"Let's just say a troublesome little… err…. Kitty…. Made me realize something…."

Shikamaru grabbed Temari's wrists and pulled her toward him. He gently pressed his lips against hers and they kissed until both were practically blue due to lack of air.

He lowered his lips to her ear a whispered something that made both of them blush.

"I love you."

--------

Weee! Flurffy!

This one was just as fun to write as Cheshire Cat or Nekomata?, but pretty funny, actually. Just like the original, this one was a cure for boredom and writer's block. I'll Try to get some more chapters of Demonic Duo and Kyuubi's Legacy out ASAP, but I ain't promising anything.

I really like this story. Though it's not exactly a sequel to CCN, It's got the same Cheshire Cat based Nekomata, but this time, it's confusing Shika-kun instead of Naruto and giving him romantical advice. YAY NEKO-CHAN! YOU GO GIRL(BOY?)!!!

Like it?

Hate it?

I really don't care!

--Risu-chan!


End file.
